1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety deposit and a system thereof, and more particular, refers to an intelligent safety deposit with an RFID antenna, a safety control system and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of information technology, information management related to documents or valuables has gradually been applied and promoted. However, existing document electronic anti-theft systems are limited to radiation range of reader antenna, and cannot be used to read tag information in both near and far range due to poor integration. For the safety deposits contenting files or valuables inside, in the case of UHF RFID solution, it required to set shielding slots such that each item reader can separately read tag information of corresponding article to determine whether the items are kept in the order when it needs to place multiple files or valuables and there are certain requirements for the order. Existing solution applied to distinguish and manage the files and articles in safety deposits is implemented by HF RFID antennas. For HF RFID antennas, energy required by the tags could be obtained by inductive coupling the tag antennas, therefore, the tags could be read only in a limited area, generally, the read range is from 1 cm to 10 cm, so it does not have the long-range anti-theft tracking function since it can not be read remotely, even if its characteristics are advantageous for management of the zones of the files and articles. The working principle of the UHF RFID antennas is based on electromagnetic reflection and scattering, wherein the tags could be read in more remote location, and the read range could reach to 10 cm or more according to maximum power of the standard protocol, therefore, such characteristic could be used in anti-theft scheme. However, the UHF RFID with conventional reader antenna is unable to limit tags read range, and card readers should read all tags in the range covering their antenna radiation range according to the communication protocol, so it should be difficult to use the UHF RFID for small-scale regional distinction management programs, such as file management programs etc.
Some manufacturers propose a solution applying dual frequency at the same time —that is, HF RFID and UHF RFID antennas could be deposited on a same file or article, wherein the HF RFID antenna could be used for the regional distinction management and the UHF RFID antenna for the anti-remote read; however, the solution requires two hardware facilities with different frequencies and different protocols which causes a great cost; furthermore, the HF RFID and UHF RFID antennas might interfere with each other to cause a serious deterioration in the performance of two tags.
Some manufacturers put forward to distinguish and manage document or article by making the shield cavity within the safety deposit, but that increases the manufacture cost and difficulty, and it is very difficult to define the antenna working area range and achieve a desired effect.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new intelligent safety deposit, a safety control system and a control method thereof, which could take into account both the file management in closed rang and the anti-remote read, thus to achieve precise management and inventory, and to identify if a file is taken out of the safety deposit or a file is illegally taken out of the security space.